


Hiccup: The Avenger

by Kickberry



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: When Hiccup Finds out Astrid is cheating on him, he gives her a taste of regret with all his power.





	Hiccup: The Avenger

Hiccup suspected that Astrid had been meeting with his cousin, Snotlout, behind his back. His suspicions began when he noticed her increased  absence during unusual times. The wife told him she found more activities to do in the day as she waited for him to come home. He wanted to trust her, but couldn’t deny the signs that were similar to the ones that signaled an end to his own parent’s marriage (his mother had a case of jungle fever).

One day, he hired a private investigator to tail his wife. That same night, Hiccup received a picture of Astrid making out with Snotlout. For the next few weeks, the cheated husband continued to find reports and photographic proof of his wife’s liaisons with his cousin.

Hiccup had never felt so angry and sad; this betrayal tore at his mind and soul. This state forced him to distance himself from the spouse, who didn’t seem to care. She already followed a schedule where her own husband could only see her at bedtime.

Depressed, Hiccup took up drinking like his dad, Stoic, did after his divorce. The very thought of separation terrified him. The shame and consequences he would face; he felt trapped. As a man, he never felt more emasculated in his entire life.

One day with a bottle of rum in his hand, Hiccup’s mind lingered on the past. He remembered on the day of the wedding, he was so happy to make Astrid his wife. When she expressed the same love, he believed the two would stay together until old age.

Then Snotlout came into the picture, his bastard of a relative. The two always had a rivalry that extended back from their childhood days. Hiccup never desired to hurt his own family. A new pain crossed his mind after he realized it was foolish to believe Snotlout would ever bear the same intention; the cuckolding already drew the line.

Rage pooled into Hiccup’s head. By the time he calmed down, he looked down to see blood drip from his hand. The cuts were made by the glass pieces that pierced his skin, remnants of the bottle that shattered in his tight grip.

This strange mixture of pain and ire presented Hiccup an epiphany: he didn’t have to deal with this shit. His wife already had months to stop her affair with Snotlout. It was only a matter of time until someone called for a divorce.

With his pride at stake, Hiccup decided to end his ruined marriage. Before this, he had a plan to deal with the traitors. He drew inspiration from stories of the old age told by his grandfather (viking enthusiast), of tales that truly aimed to punish by giving those disloyal a taste of their own medicine.

* * *

 

Astrid walked through the front door. She wore a beige fur coat Snotlout bought for her today; she thought it was a sweet present. This cheating wife stepped in to smell lavender in the air. Curious and wary, she proceeded to take off her shoes before she entered the living room.

“Hey sweetness, welcome home.”

The housewife didn’t expect to see large, cylindrical candles occupy the shelves. Their lit ends spread an aroma throughout the room. On the living room table, vapor arose from two plates full of hot food - there was haggis, her favorite. On the couch, a wide cloud cushion, sat Hiccup. Of all people, her surprised  her by presenting himself in only his boxers.

“H-hey, babe.” Astrid rolled off her coat and set it on the ground near the hallway. She tried not to gulp down the lump in her throat. “Didn't know you were coming early today. What's the occasion?”

“You.” Hiccup stood up. He sauntered over to his wife and raised his hands to show their holding two glasses of red liquid.  The other spouse tried not to stare at his well-built form. “Thought I would surprise you. Been a while since we did anything romantic.”

When he stretched out his arm, Astrid took the glass in the hand. She sniffed it to catch a whiff of the sweet and bitter scent of red wine.

“Well, we could have scheduled a dinner.”

“At some restaurant? No way. And didn't you once say I did that so often, it looked like a cheap trick to keep you quiet?”

Astrid bit her lip; it came as a surprise her husband remembered that vicious verbal fight. She also became worried after Hiccup stepped closer, revealed bumps and lines that made up his lean, muscular figure.

“And I have tomorrow off. Nothing is stopping me from getting drunk tonight. We can actually sleep and have fun on the same bed for once. Excited?”

This comment gave rise to major concern. She felt the gooey texture of semen stuck inside her vagina, a reminder of the earlier sex she had with Snotlout. She was not clean enough to fool her husband this time. The only plan that came to mind began when she took a large sip of her wine.

“Uh yeah, that’d be fun. All of this is just a wonderful surprise.” Astrid took a big gulp of her drink. As her stomach became warm, she coughed, “Let’s get drunk off our asses. I want to really fuck hard. We need to cause I want to remember one reason we’re husband and wife.”

“So if you do it with my cousin, that makes you two a couple more than us?”

The sharp comment caught Astrid off guard. Fear kept a tight grip on her throat and sucked her mouth dry of any fluids. This shock became replaced by a sudden dizziness that made the world spin in her eyes.

“It looks like you’ve reached your limit first.” Hiccup poured his drink onto the carpet. Furious by this and the fact she was drugged, the wife tried to punch her husband. Instead, her fist hit the ground with her body. There, she shuddered as darkness crept into the corner of her eyes.

Hiccup kneeled down and stroke Astrid’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Don’t worry. By the time you get up, we’ll fuck really hard with some old friends.”

The wife couldn’t muster the strength to give her spouse a piece of her mind. She succumbed to the exhaustion, lost consciousness. To her, it felt like minutes passed as her mind wandered in the dreamless sleep.

But she never allowed herself to forget what happened. This restrained fury pulsed in her head. By the time she awoke, this same rage pumped blood throughout her body. Astrid prepared to go on a war path until strong binds around wrists and ankles forced her to lie still like a statue.

“Oh look, sleeping bitch is up. Such a shame, I like it better when she’s not yapping like a dog.”

This sneer came from a woman who had a dark ponytail with strands falling past her shoulders; the tail hung like a healthy, thick vine. Her long, thin face already helped Astrid recognize this one as Heather, an old acquaintance who served as a rival since their high school days. The brunette also stood before her naked. Her perky, round breasts hung from the chest. The body’s hourglass figure emphasized all curves that made her career possible as a fashion model.

“Hi cuz. Sleep well? Doesn’t seem like it from here; you look like shit. Oh wait, that’s just your usual face.”

This cackle came from another lady, who stood at the other side. Contrast to Heather’s appearance, this one had long, wild hair. The golden strands fluttered from the lightest breeze - winds of the running air conditioner. Although short in height, her hefty mammaries and babymaking hips made her an ideal wife - baby momma - for most men. Astrid despised her, Camicazi, not only because they were terrible family members, they used to fight for Hiccup’s affection.

“Now ladies, let’s be nice. Her punishment is going to make her regret most decisions she’s ever made.”

This new voice was from Hiccup. The man walked into Astrid’s view with strong stride and a hardened face. The wife did not like how her own husband stood with her past rivals without clothes, baring his muscular body for their visual pleasure.

“Hiccup, you asshole!” Astrid raised her head. The rest of her body wiggled around. “Why did you invite these two? And why the hell did you knock me out like that?”

Hiccup bent his knees. Up close, he swiped his arm to make the back of his hand smack into his wife’s cheek. He snarled, “Because you fucked someone other than me. You turned me into a cuckold. I find it worse that you even had the damn nerve to make love on our marital bed with another man.”

Mortified, Astrid’s cheeks became red and warm. That time was an accident, the first day Snotlout had become her secret lover. This state of turmoil and the public display of shaming encouraged her to come up with her own arguments - call out on her husband’s spying. This stopped when muffled cries filled the air. She followed the noise to find it come from another unexpected guest, Snotlout.

“Wow, he will not go to sleep.” Heather walked over to Astrid’s ‘boyfriend.’ She kicked his head full of messy, brown hair. Snotlout couldn’t retaliate, not as his limbs were also tied up. His bondage was done where all limbs were tied by one rope and raised in the same manner of a hogtied pig.

“Well, we don’t have much time. Ladies, you can start.”

Camicazi picked a long, plastic object from the floor. She grabbed its straps and wrapped them around Heather’s hips. She tied them to arm her friend with an eight-inch dildo.

“Hm, good size, Snotlout. However, there’s a problem with it.”

Heather smashed her foot into the man’s cock. The victim coughed into his gag. The gal cackled, “It’s not working right. If you can’t please us with this end, we might as well have fun with the other.”

Camicazi popped the top off of a pink jar in her hand. She put her hand inside the hole to scoop out a bit of clear jelly. “Gonna put a dab of KY sauce to help. I want you to feel the burn and scream like a bitch when we get that ass cherry popped.”

Snotlout screamed into his gag as the women descended upon his form to do their work. The horrified Astrid screamed, “No, leave him alone!”

Hiccup grabbed his wife’s face to turn it. When her eyes met his angry pupils, he growled, “Don’t focus on him. We’re about to spend the rest of the night making love as husband and wife.”

When he released her face, the wife realized she despised her man. She had no more guilt or pity for him. On the attack, she scoffed, “Make love? Don’t you even know why I started to see Snotlout? It’s not because you’re just a shithead who dragged this marriage with that skinny ass. You have a little pecker; your length and semen is pathetic! I wouldn’t be surprised if I never have your child since all of that semen’s just gonna dry up the moment it enters me.”

Astrid didn’t feel proud of her insults, not when Hiccup didn’t seem fazed by them at all. Instead, he pulled down his boxers to free a long, flaccid cock.

“Wh-what?” The wife blinked as she tried to make sense of the new spectacle. “What the hell is that?”

“My cock. Pretty crazy that it’s flaccid at seven inches, huh?”

Hiccup wiggled his hips. His penis shook along. Its size was much greater than had experienced. She also feared the events that would follow the moment it reached its erect state.

“You know our company has a medical department. They invented a better viagra, something I had the honor of calling the Nightshade.”

As he talked, Hiccup pumped his cock with one hand. When it grew up to nine inches, he massaged it with both. “It was a dragon my ancestor rode to fend off invaders, tame nasty beasts when things got out of hand. Pretty appropriate to use now on an unfaithful sow. Let’s see if you still think Snotlout is better by the time I’m done with you.”

Astrid tried to roll away. Her husband already pushed on her shoulders to keep her body still. She gasped as a tongue met her nipples. It proved more distracting when his huge cock slumped against her leg, made her feel the heat and veins.

Hiccup kneaded the breasts. He pushed them up and down with a gentle grip. His tongue always worked on a nipple. For this whole time, Astrid could not keep her moans quiet; she actually enjoyed this gentle foreplay.

Three fingers pushed into the snatch. The wife bucked her hips as the digits pounded her hole.

“Feels loose,” Hiccup sighed. He inserted another finger to further stretch out the sides. “But this belongs to me for tonight. Our cuz will be busy handling the other guests.”

Astrid raised her head to see her secret sex buddy had plastic dicks in his mouth and ass. Those responsible, Heather and Camicazi, laughed as they nailed the man holes. Even when this was non-consensual, Snotlout’s dick had grown from prostate stimulation; Camicazi pounded that spot with vigorous accuracy.

There was no time to feel sorry for the man, not after a thick head prodded the mouth of her vagina. The wife glanced down to see Hiccup had pushed down her thighs and planted the bottom of his cock against her stomach. This twelve-foot devil meat terrified her; its length reached well beyond the spot of her womb.

“H-hiccup,” she gasped. “Th-this is too much. You can’t.”

“Is that what you told Snotlout when he did this the first time?” Hiccup’s glare never evaporated as he pulled back so the penis head could hit the snatch. “I recorded a lot of moments where you begged him to give him something I couldn’t. It’s time we do some reverse roleplay, so pucker up and try not to scream too loud.”

“Th-that’s not fair! You know that’s just the way I talk when having sex. Snotlout was only there to help me unwind when you couldn’t-augh, ahh!”

Astrid’s words became lost in her high-pitched groan. This was caused by the pain that radiated from the snatch, parts stretched and ripped as Hiccup’s dick forced its way inside. The meat pole’s large size showed on her skin; its bump had torn its way through the cervix. Its wide girth touched all parts of the pussy, thus reshaping the entire birth canal. Three orgasms already rocked her body, left a buzz in every nerve under her skin. Occasional presses against the g-spot left an indescribable sensation.

“H-hiccup!” Astrid took deep breaths and arched her back with closed eyes. A flood of pain and pleasure almost left her unconscious. “Hiccup, get this out of me! Ouch, ahh!”

The husband pulled back his hips. When the porked wife thought she found relief, he pumped his monster cock back in. She cried out after the huge sausage barged into her womb. Tears and drool ran down her face as her lover repeated his thrusts. Although the pain was still present, the incredible ecstasy left her stupified.

Several womb smashes later, Hiccup twisted her body. On all fours, Astrid tried to steady herself as her husband wrecked her pussy doggystyle. A river of natural juices flowed out of her assaulted hole. With hands holding hips, Hiccup made sure to dig his cock into the womb with this angle.

“Hi-heeecup! Sht-shtop it!” The wife had begun to lose her mind. Her face was red and sweat spilled from every pore of her body. “Th-thish ish too much! Y-you can’t treat me this way!”

“Oh, so you want to change?” Hiccup grabbed his spouse’s shoulders and pulled. He wrapped arms around her stomach and lifted the entire body into the air. On his feet, he started to move up and down - bend knees with small hops. Without the ground, Astrid was forced to follow his movement. She screamed through another orgasm as gravity made sure her cervix had its filling of Hiccup’s dick driver.

“Hngh, Higup!” Astrid’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. The next orgasm brought her to the brink of a knockout. “Hig, Higgup. Ah, this feels good.”

“So you finally admit it.” The husband put a pause on his hops. Astrid squealed when she slid down the cock until the tip stopped inside her womb, created a bulge on the stomach. “All I did was give you what you wanted. This could have been yours if you had been a little more patient with me, but you just had to be a little whore. You couldn’t even wait for me to tell you that we were saving up for a huge vacation.”

When his wife gasped, Hiccup slammed her front into the wall. There, he resumed the intense porking that surely imprinted his cock into her lower area and stomach (she may require surgery later). “Then I was going to use this Nightshade to give you the best fuck ever. You could have had my child, but instead, you relied on my shitty cousin for help.”

Hiccup turned Astrid’s face to one side so she could see a bag that sat against one part of the wall. “I know you’re not going to last much longer. So when you wake up, pack your shit and get out. If you put up a fight, Cam and Heather will be more than happy to help. I’ll send the divorce papers after i take a vacation with them.”

“N-no, pleash don!” The wife began to sob; she lamented all decisions made at this point of her life. When her husband fucked her in silence, she begged, “L-look at me. Pleash look at me. I still lub you!”

“But i don’t.” Hiccup yanked on her thighs to make his penis stretch his lover’s insides to the limit. “We’re done after this, so shut up and enjoy this while it lasts.”

Astrid continued to plead with incoherent words. Soon, she lost the ability to speak entirely. In erotic bliss, the wife let out guttural cries like a well-done whore. She tried to wrap her legs around her partner’s hips before her body quaked through its final release.

Hiccup pushed Astrid’s fat ass with his hands. When her pussy would not release the dick, he released his hold to make her upper body fall to the floor. When her head hit the bottom, her pussy released his cock. With this task done, he looked up to see his female guests stand over an unconscious Snotlout with triumph stances. Their dildos shined under the light, evidence they did their work well.

Hiccup pumped his cock with one hand. “So I’m done here.” A second later, a bucket worth of semen splattered all over Astrid’s back. The white paint also got on her hair and stupified face. “I still have energy to last the night. Let’s move into our bedroom now.”

Before he went through with his request, Hiccup walked over to his bound Snotlout and kicked him the balls. He later left a piece of paper o Astrid’s body that said to take her new, piggy boyfriend and get out.

* * *

 

Months later, Hiccup and Astrid divorced. The last the husband heard from his ex-wife was her moving in with Snotlout. By then, the new couple didn’t get along because their social life was ruined: friends and family wouldn’t talk to them for what they did - Heather and Camicazi made sure to spread videos and pictures of their orgy.

Hiccup felt some guilt for his actions. He even heard Astrid had a child on the way, obviously Snotlout’s. While old memories made him miss his time with his wife, the single man decided to look toward to the future.

Just recently, his dad made him the new director of the department. Stoic was proud that his son got rid of an unfaithful woman like his own wife (Hiccup’s disowned mother), Valka. He was also supposed to have a threesome with his recent helpers, who deserved it for their support. All of this built up the start of his new, single life that he planned to enjoy until he could (hopefully) meet a better woman someday.


End file.
